Echo
by Liamstagram
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is pregnant...Sebastian is the father?
1. Ms Allison

Echo

Author's Notes:

I do not own Kuroshitsuji... ._. Yana Toboso the Great does. :'D

Please help me improve by leaving a review of idea, some suggestions, and some criticism..please no flame. :'D

* * *

><p><em>It had happened so suddenly…<em>

After being heavily handled for around 5 hours, Ciel was finally allowed to sleep. He gladly flopped down and without another thought, he passed out.

Sebastian must've been tired out as well, because it was 9 when he woke up. The demon was late. He came to this conclusion because what woke the young earl that morning was not his manservant's gentle nudge, nor the sickly sweet aroma of the perfume Lau had sprayed around his house without permission. He decided that it was a good thing. It had always made Ciel dizzy, and that was part of the reason why Ciel didn't.. or _couldn't_ resist Sebastian. His eyes were out of focus… the other part because…he didn't want to. But instead, what the young man woke up to was an extremely sore body.

Flashbacks of last night filled him. He immediately turned crimson red. For a minute, he was a tad bit glad Sebastian was late. He didn't want to see him like this. Ciel buried his face in the pillows. He remembered everything. Every detail, how he had felt. He didn't think he would forget for a long time.

The butler entered casually, holding a tray with Earl Gray Tea and some soufflé's. He either didn't notice his young master's embarrassment, or pretended not to. "Good morning, bocchan.'' Recovering as quickly as it had appeared, Ciel gathered himself and managed a pokerface, appearing emotionless once again. He had done this so often, and eventually it became a habit- Not showing people his true emotions.

In response, Ciel merely simply said '' You're late.''

Sebastian glanced at the clock. It was 10 already. Placing the earl gray tea and soufflés aside, he bent over and raising Ciel's foot, started to help him with his socks and shoes. After fulling dressing him, he said '' Ms. Ally is here to measure you today at noon. She checked in with us a while ago. She should be here anytime now, Bocchan.''

Ciel literally spit out his tea. ''What? Why did you not inform me earlier?''

The butler didn't answer, but carried the young boy down the staircase to the drawing room, smiling his usual devilish smile. Only, the smile didn't appear to be fake. It almost seemed as if...the demon was actually happy. Ciel shuddered at the thought, but said nothing.

Arriving at the drawing room, they heard some clashes. Sebastian muttered something under his breath. They heard screams and then the fire alarm went off.

''Those three...I told them flame throwers were not allowed indoors!'' Sebastian bowed slightly ''Excuse me, my lord. I'll be right back with refreshments.''

◦•◦• ◦•◦• ◦•◦• ◦•◦•

After bowing again and closing the door of the drawing room, Sebastian withdrew his smile and walked rather annoyingly to the kitchen.

As he came closer, he heard more noise.

''Ahh- Whoops!''

''No, no, the fire's not put out yet! More water!''

''Water? Where's the fire extinguisher?''

Mey Rin screamed.

He sighed and opened the door. The walls were burnt and black, and the stoves and ovens were barely useable. Those would go in the trash. He glanced at the floor. The floor that was lined with white marble tiles that gave off a shiny look now just looked like concrete.

He sighed again, ''Please change your clothing. I will clean up. We are expecting Ms. Ally, and you know how she feels about disorganized houses holds.'' He walked over to the three servants and lead them out the door, including Tanaka.

''Hai, Sebastian-san!''

''..Err Sorry.. The kettle was boiling rather slow, and we had a spare flame thrower in the cabinet.. I thought it would speed up the process it bit.''

''Ho ho ho!''

Finny looked ashamed. ''I-I'm sorry.. we just wanted to-''

Sebastian smiled. '' No worries. Please be much careful next time and _Don't Act so Immature.''_

Sweat drops formed at the back each of the servant's heads as he italized the words.

Obviously, being a demon, it really didn't take long for him to fully repair the kitchen. Wiping his forehead with his sleeve, he carried the plate of refreshments to the drawing room. The doorbell rang.

''Bocchan, she is here.''

The young earl stood up and greeted the woman at the door.

''Shieru-chan!'' She ruffled his hair, but he brushed her hands away. She giggled. ''Let me in, let's go measure you.''

Ms. Ally excitedly pulled out her trunk filled with fabric and sewing kits, rulers, and straps.

Instructed to stand there like a statue, the woman moved about, measuring him with rulers and scribbling down notes. She frowned a few times, then broke the silence. ''Ciel.. Your body has not grown at all other then your belly'' she pouted.

''Well, atleast I'm a few centimeters taller then last year and i'm not as skinny-''

''No, honey, that's not what i meant'' she paused for a split second. ''Your other measurments have not changed, but your belly has grown dramatically. Not to mention your weight.''

''What are you trying to say?''

''Ciel, it's almost as if you're pregnant.''

* * *

><p>Gahh! DX I don't know what i was on when i wrote this.. i throughly edited this again, as the orignal idea didn't work out well. I got writer's block almost immadatly. Thanks for the reviews! I will update reguarly when my brain isn't being such a bitch. Maybe some ideas? I'll be honored to hear some ideas for the plot you might have!<p>

Sankyu!

-chocolatecookies3545


	2. Test

Author's notes: **I edited this and added more detail :) please re-read the parts to get the 'new info' Im sorry if this is confusing.. i just wanted it to be as clear as possible so it wouldnt be confusing. :Y**

**:D :) :| :I :/ :\ **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If i had, the plot for the III will be something along this fanfic. :'D **

**reviews with helpful criticisim and ideas are not only welcome, but helpfulllllll :D **

**-chocolatecookies3545**

* * *

><p>Instructed to wait outside the door, Sebastian stood there idley until he heard a scream. ''EHHH? I-I'm pregnant?''<p>

He decided to walk in and check on them. He opened the door to a frustrated woman and a half naked bocchan.

''S-sebastian! Get out!'' he faced the woman. ''What do you mean, 'I'm pregnant?' ''

The woman rubbed her temples. ''Like I've said, it appears to be. I do not know for sure.''

''I am a boy, right?''

''Of course you are.''

''Then how could I be pregnant?''

Sebastian popped in. ''Actually, there is a chance that Ms. Ally is right.''

Ciel looked startled. ''How?''

Sebastian told the story and of how Ciel and him were making out yesterday. Ciel was blushing through out the whole procedure.

''And, if this sounds weird to you, it is fine. I am a demon, if you have not noticed. Demons can make any other demon pregnant. Actually, there is a 98% chance. I really didn't think it applied to humans as well.''

Ciel looked startled and eyed the demon. He wasn't kidding, was he? Sebastian lead the earl to a couch and offered some tea.

Ciel was expecting a laugh or confusion from the lady, but instead she was calm, and believed him. This was the reason why Ciel had chosen her for the job. She was always calm- not _always_ but when she needed to be, and knew how to handle things seriously when needed, while others might freak out.

''Allright, so there is a chance Ciel-chan might be. Even so, you've gain a lot of weight in the past month. Please try to not eat so much sweets.''

''Is there any way to know for sure?'' Ciel asked, ignoring the second statement. There was no way he was going to give up his desserts. But he made a mental note to put that into consideration.

He wasn't really catching on anything, but if this was true, he was bearing the child of a demon-human hybrid.

The butler chuckled. ''Of course there is. It's called taking a pregnancy test.''

Ciel looked embarrassed. '' Do we have one of them in the first-aid kit, sebastian?''

''I'm afraid not, my lord.'' He bowed slightly. ''Would you like me to add that to the first aid kit for future purposes?''

The woman smiled. ''That is fine. I will return in a few days with one. Please notice any behaviors that might indicate pregnancy. And please. Lay off the cake.'' She winked at Ciel.

They agreed. In fact, they were a bit surprised she handled all so calmly.

Sebastian hosted Ms. Ally and walked her through the halls and out the front yard. When her carriage arrived, he bowed and bid goodbye.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT FEW DAYS<p>

Ciel couldn't sleep well. He'd toss and turn and kick the covers, but he was wide awake. How could he sleep? There was a chance that he was pregnan- No. He wasn't. That can't be.

Occasionally he'd call for Sebastian in the middle of the night- asking for water or just because he couldn't sleep. But tonight he had called for him atleast 5 times. If Sebastian was annoyed, he didn't show it. He walked in with a smile and fulfilled his master's wishes until he finally fell asleep, satisfied. If the young man were not denying the fact he was pregnant so much and was more comfortable with it, he would have given him a goodnight kiss before he had finally left the young master. Waiting until he was sound asleep, the butler kissed the boy on the forehead.

Sebastian had been in the kitchen for atleast double the time he usually was. He'd atleast try 10 more new recipes of desserts for him. His bocchan was eating more then usual. He was more picky, and refused to eat anything he didn't like in a meal, and had it replaced. He demanded more things, and liked them the way he wanted it. But most of all, he was stricter and more stressed out then usual.

Sometimes he'd be so stressed out with the paperwork he had to do for his toy company, Funtom, that just engaged in fashion. There were a lot of work to file through and check, and sign. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was only a 13 year old boy, owning the Funtom company and all. Not to mention that he was also the queen's watch dog, and he had many quests from her too.

''Young master'' Sebastian said one day, after finding Ciel half asleep doing paper work, '' Would you like me to carry you to your bedroom and take a afternoon nap?''

''No, that is not necessary.'' He breathed '' I'm fine. I only have a few more to go through.''

''No, I insist.'' He glanced at his desk, ''Aha. You only have filing to do. I shall do that for you. Young master, please take a nap.''

''Only children take naps. I'm not a child.''

''That's not true, my lord.'' He frowned. ''This isnt a nap. It's more of a break that you have to take. Everyone needs breaks, children or adults.''

''Whatever. Just leave me alone.'' He was getting grumpier by the minute.

Sebastian, of course, did not. He cared for him too much to leave him alone while he obviously needed a break. He walked over to his desk and bent over. ''_Ciel,_ you take a break right now, or I'll make you.''

Reciving no reply from the young master, Sebastian carried the flailing boy in his arms. ''Hey! Let me go,you demon!'' Ciel screamed. Sebastian did not answer, but walked down the dimly lighted hall way, and after what seemed like a long time, reached his bedroom. By then, Ciel was feeling even just a bit sleepy. he had laid his head down on Sebastian's chest, so when he placed him in bed for a nap, he didn't argue anymore.

He put the boy to sleep earlier from then on, and he didn't refuse. He gladly accepted the extra sleep, as if needed it, but didn't want to admit it and feeling like a child. Sebastian had taken on the filing papers duty as part of his daily routine, and that relived Ciel's stress level a bit. He'd kiss him once in a while, but he usually got regected. One time, though, Ciel returned the kiss.

* * *

><p>They heard a knock on the door.<p>

Ciel eagerly opened the door and greeted her. He wanted to get this over with: To take the test and end up not being pregnant. He was so sure this was how it was going to be.

The woman walked in, smiling. She was wearing a red silk dress with a black laced jacket. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail, and she had her glasses on. She usually didn't wear them, unless she was concentrating. This made ciel a bit relived, knowing his now tailor/doctor was being serious about this.

Sebastian walked in the room with Earl Gray tea, scones, and some Red Velvet Cheesecake. ''Good morning, Lady Allison''

Ms. Ally smiled at Sebastian and handed Ciel the box. ''here it is. I managed to remember this.'' SHe took a piece of cake.

Ciel took the stick out and looked confused. ''How do I..do this? ''

The woman laughed. ''You just get your urine on it, and it will tell you if you are pregnant or not. She pointed at the small screen.

Ciel looked overly embarrassed not knowing, and the butler lead the tailor/doctor to the drawing room while Ciel went to the bathroom.

The boy returned with the pregnancy test. It had 2 lines on it. The woman looked, and shooked her head. ''There are 2 lines.''

''Well?'' The boy was impatient.

''It is positive, my lord.'' The man was looking on the instructions on the box. ''two lines indicates that the pregnancy is positive'' he dumbed it down for him.

''Well then, Earl… congratulations!'' She walked over and hugged him, squeezing his face in her cleavage.

They talked for a moment, then when they had all been convinced, expect Ciel, that he was pregnant, Ms. Ally left. Her 'job' there was done.

Sebastian, as the house butler, lead Ms. Ally down the hallway and to the front yard.

''You do not question the fact that i claimed i was a demon, Ms. Ally?'' He asked on the way

''No, actually. From the first time i've met you, I could tell you weren't...'' She looked off to the side, '' ..human''

''Ah, yes.'' Ms. Ally had been the Phantomhive's tailor since Ciel's mother and father, Vincent and Rachel, had gotten married. She'd known that Sebastian was mysterious, appearing out of no where with Ciel, whom was thought to be lost, and his personality was nothing compared to Tanaka-san's. He was Rachel's idea of an ideal butler.

''Well then, Sebastian... My carriage is here. I must leave now. Goodbye. And congratulations.''

Sebastian bowed and bid her goodbye. ''Of course. Thank you for dropping by today.''

When the carriage had left, Sebastian smiled. No matter how you looked at it, Sebastian was pleased.

◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•

Sebastian returned, and checked on the garden. It was, surprisingly, well kept, with bushes still alive. Usually, by the second day new bushes of roses and lilies were planted in, Finny, the Phantomhive's gardener, would've destroyed it already. He was impressed. Maybe this was the last time he had to replace the bushes and grass. Then he thought of the other servants. He hadn't talked to them all day. He wondered if they had been hiding from him. He made a mental note to check on them in a bit.

Now back in his room, Ciel was going crazy. ''Really? Sebastian- '' He asked his demon butler when he came into his room, ''You're not kidding?''

''No, I am not, my lord. I do not lie.''

''I'm pregnant! That's not normal. I am_ male_!''

''Having a demon serve you is normal?'' He laughed.

''S-shut up!''

The young man walked over to the couch and sat down. He rubbed his temple a bit more. ''Go make me some tea with honey.''

''As you wish,_ Ciel_.''

''Don't call me that!''

He wasn't ready to accept the fact that he was bearing a demon's child. And as Sebastian had suggested, being the uke, Ciel was the mother. He obviously refused, but ended up with the position. I mean, it is Sebastian we are talking about. Now Sebastian was daring to drop the 'yes my lord' and call him by his first name? No, this was moving a bit to fast for him. But the young man couldn't help being excited, although he keeps denying and refusing, he knew deep in his heart that it was true. He was pregnant. He had Sebastian's child. He couldn't help but to ask, ''How long will it be?''


	3. Birth

**Author's Notes: ((Do people even read this part? :D))**

**Haha.. I'm not dead. ._. I am helping a friend on _her_** **fanfic, allthough I myself is not a great writer, I helped her on her action/murder/love one, it's also a Kuroshitsuji fanfic. You can check it out on deviantART, her user is blackbutlerfan09 (Oh gosh, I hope I got that right...) Check it out, if you have time! It has a few oocs in it, Suki and her butlers, Hikaru and Kaoru (YUSH! OHSHC~) And Rebecca, Grell's loveable, sadistic, tough little sister. **

**Oh what am I doing, advertising stuff? XD**

**...It seems that each chapter I do, it gets longer. I mean, first chapter was 1,500... second was 2,800... now it's like 3,500. D: I was going to divide this into two chapters, but it seems it's better if I leave it like this. There's no good place to cut anyways. **

**owo... So, please do leave a review! It does wonders. Not only does it remind the lazy bum I am to update, but it also helps reading some suggestions you have on there. To clear up a few things- Yes, I will go with the review that suggested stuff about how the baby should act... with the father and stuff. I actually had that in mind as well. w **

**Oh... And bear with me here. In this chapter... Assume that the oh, so great Earl Ciel's parents are still alive. x3 Because they do play a TINYYY bit in the next few chapters.. something about ciel in a fluffy dinosaur costume. Oh, yes. You heard me right. :'D **

DISCLAIMERS::::** Yada yada~ Kuro belongs to Yana. If it did belong to me though... *smirk* **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Birth<p>

''_How long will it be?''_

''Whatever do you mean, Ciel?''

''_Do not _call me that. And my...pregnancy. Is it 9 months like regular humans?''

''Oh. Of course not, Ciel. It is much shorter.

He fixed him again. _''Do not call me by my name, demon.'' _Ciel glared.

'' How short?''

''It depends on you, really. Usually it's between 6 days to 8. There has also been cases where the baby arrives an hour after intercourse.'' He paused, ''But of course, that isn't your case, considering it has been 4 days already.''

Ciel slumped back down in the couch. ''Oh. So I shouldn't be surprised if the baby arrives in the next few days?'' He looked at his belly, now still flat, but it was obvious that the usual suit he wore was a bit tight.

''Well, no. For demons, 8 days is already considered late. You should panic if the baby has not arrived after the 6th day. But of course, you are human.. and I have never had a kid with a human before, so I do not know for sure.'' Ciel looked at him in amusement. How could he say that with a straight face?

After a few minutes, deep in thought, he asked, ''What should we name her?'' Ciel rubbed his belly. Sebastian placed his hand on top of his master's.

Sebastian thought for a moment. ''If the baby were a girl, let's name her Echo.''

''What if it were a boy?''

''Well, Echo could be a male name, too.'' Sebastian shrugged

Ciel blinked. ''No. Be serious, Sebastian.''

''I was serious.''

''Yeah sure whatever.'' The boy sat up.

''Oh yes, Bocchan. There was one thing I have not told you yet.''

Sebastian had Ciel's full attention. ''Go ahead.'' ''Demon babies have this trait: Their appearance are a blends of both parents together. Like her hair would be the mixture of black and blue, eyes would be red and blue So our child… would have violet eyes and black hair. According to Demons anyways. But that's quite the educational guess.''

Ciel shrugged. Seemed simple enough, for a demon. ''So would she be human or demon?''

''Most likely that would blend too. Making her half demon, half human.'' He shrugged, '' Or she could be a demon with human abilities. Of course, there is a chance that she becomes fully demon or human. There are many possibilities.''

Sebastian stood up and sat down on the chair closer to Ciel. He picked him up and placed him on his lap. He ruffled his hair. Ciel eventually fell asleep and Sebastian carried him into his bedroom. He laid down next to him and held him in his arms. ''I care for you, Ciel. You know that?''

''…I know''

* * *

><p>They were woken up by a clashing on the roof. Ciel woke up immedatly, as he was fully alert even asleep, and they went out to check. It turned out to be Grell.<p>

Grell was wearing his usual red clothing, red hair, and red glasses. He was his normal, gayish self.

''Sebas-chan!'' He carried his chainsaw on his shoulders. ''You and I, making babies! Now!''

''Eww, no. '' Sebastian retorted.

''What do you mean, eww, sebas-chan~ Will finally let me off. I'm free for today. Let's go get a room imedatly!'' He leaned closer to Sebastian. ''With that brat out of the way, of course~''

''Sorry, but I am busy today. If you can't tell, I'm on full time.''

''So the rumors.. it's true? Sebas-chan, you really chose moi' over that spoiled brat?''

'' Well, you're not the nicest person out there, are you? .. And rumors?''

Was this such a big deal that even Grell knows, and it's become a rumor? But then again, a demon falling in love with a human and getting him pregnant isn't exactly normal, so it shouldn't be that big of a surprise that it was big news.

''Come on, Sebastian! You just want his soul..and the child's that he has right? So I'll kill him for you so you can be free of his clutches!'' He swiggled around, ''Then we can make babies in private without some stupid brat or contract in our way~ death! 3 Wouldn't you_ love_ that~'' He did he signature move.

Sebastian merely replied, ''No, thank you. I've grown quite fond of my meal, and I won't forgive you if you touch or harm him in any way. That includes the child''

Sebastian carried his young master away from the loud drama, leaving Grell standing there, pouting, still half in his little, ''fantasy''.

''You are to fix the roof'' Ciel shouted after Grell, while Sebastian carried him away to the dining room. The day had been interrupted by Grell. Ciel facepalmed.

''Nevermind. Take me to the drawing room.''

''Yes, my lord''

They arrived at the drawing room shortly, and Ciel sat down on his chair behind a big, wooden table.

''Ciel, what would you like to eat for dinner today?''

''Some cakes or tea''

''No, you must have a proper meal for dinner. You have had too much cake and tea for today.''

Ciel looked at his work on the table. ''Whatever''

Sebastian sighed and gave up. ''You can have some cake for your….very late afternoon tea. Would you like some vegetables in your meal?''

''No. You know I don't like them.''

''You have to eat your veggies, Ciel…'' He glanced at him and smirked, ''Or you'll never grow taller.''

Ciel glared at Sebastian with his signature look. Sebastian bowed and walked out. He began planning the day, and leaving Ciel in his drawing room with his work, he walked down the hallway to the kitchen, on the way spying on the servants. It is never a good idea to leave those three alone.

As expected, Finny was ripping up the plants, again, Mey Rin was attempting at vacuuming the carpet of the guest room, Tanaka was sitting on his chair sipping tea, and Bard was at it again, searching for flame throwers. He never learned. Sebastian saw them and called it a normal day. Not including Grell's unexpected entrance. He called over to Bard to resume his work in the kitchen, and at Mey Rin to step aside and that he would take care of it. The servants looked as embarrassed and sorry as ever, not being able to do the tasks they were giving right. But they all knew that they were not really there to clean or cook or garden. They were the Phantomhive Forces. Very important part of the security system of the Manor.

Arriving the kitchen, he noticed that it was still intact. He supposed that Bard had not messed with it yet. He didn't know whether to praise him for not messing it up or to scold him for not doing his work. He shook his head and continued with his task.

He made some savory soup, roast pork, and some dinner rolls. He knew the earl would never finish a whole meal so he made less. Making sure to atleast stuff some veggies in something, Sebastian was satisfied. He knew the boy had a sharp sense of taste, and that he would fish out the vegetables, but he had something against him that he could say to make him eat anyways. Suddenly, Pluto jumped up from playing with Finny in the yard. He jumped high enough to lick the large window of the kitchen on the second story. 'Oh dear.' Sebastian thought. He had forgotten about the demon dog. The dog wanted Sebastian's attention, but he ignored him, flipping through the cabinets for the set of tea cups Lau had given them as a present. The demon dog jumped more and more and on accident, stomped a large maple tree that had been purposely planted in a line around the manor. The tree fell, and a domino motion occurred. It fell, hit the one behind, and the other behind. Well, the dog had Sebastian's full attention now. He rushed downstairs to the garden. His Bocchan would have to wait for his dinner.

* * *

><p>Back in the drawing room, Ciel tried to concentrate. Not working, he kicked his chair back so it faced the window. He stood up and open the windows and flopped back down on the large chair. Cool winds blew in. His mind returned to the topic. '6 days…huh?' he thought. The wind blew his hair, and papers on his desk floated, but didn't fly away. He glanced at the clock. '5:40'. He had his dinner at 6. Ciel had a little free time until his butler made the food he'd promise to prepare. He stood up and rang the bell several times. His butler did not answer. Setting his work aside, he roamed around his desk, finding something intresting. He checked his schedule. He shrugged. 'Not so much events now excluding the pathetic parties held by those idiots' he thought and facepalmed. How do they come up with such events? Then giving up, he walked over to the side of the large room and studied the calendar.<p>

It was October 2nd. Ciel scanned through the page. On the 4th, he had a meeting with the staff of Funtom...blah blah blah…6th, the speech for Funtom's grand opening for the Grand Opening of the Fashion Branch…plans for Funtom in the future… It was boring for him. Placing work topics that were highlighted in blue to the side, he looked at events highlighted in yellow. On the 28th, he'd been invited to the Viscount Druitt's Halloween masquerade ball. He winced. No way was he really going to attend. Even for the sake of the Phantomhive name. The last ball he had been to consisted of him in a rather pinkish and lacey dress. Not to mention that he still had his suspicions.

29th… He had a meeting with the Queen, and all the other noblemen. Including Trancy. He didn't really want to attend anything that had Alois in it, although they were best friends, but since it was the Queen's orders, and he'd been invited, he felt honored and rsvp'd anyways.

Then On the 31st, he'd promise Elizabeth to go trick or treating with her. He sighed. Why must he always accompany her on these things? Obviously, he had not declined her because news spread fast, and it would turn out into some kind of rumor that he'd cancel the engagement or something. For the sake of the Phantomhive name and to keep his reputation, and to avoid unnecessary drama, he promised to make time for her. He was surprising busy at this time of the year, with Funtom and all. He had so much to do already with the Halloween shizz everyone was holding. He wished that something would come up on the 31st so he didn't have to go with Lizzy. Surely she would force him in something cute and frilly and embarrassing.

He sighed. The baby would probarly be born tommorw…or the day after the next. Or maybe even today. He didn't know, and he was a bit nervous. What would he do if it suddenly happened? Would it hurt? What gender would the baby be? They had decided to name _her_ Echo..but they still did not decide for a male. He didn't bother asking Alois. He would say Alois Jr., or Sexy Beast, or Nacho, or something ridiculous most likely. 'Alois can name his own kids that', Ciel thought and rolled his eyes. He would 2have to ask Sebastian later.

* * *

><p>It suddenly came into his mind that he had not told his beloved mother and father of this news yet. He had been so busy he had forgotten. He felt ashamed for a second, forgetting to tell his mother and father about this. He made a mental note to tell them the first thing he does after dinner. In fact, he wrote it down on a piece of Post-It's to remember. He didn't tell Trancy either. He wouldn't, for now, because if he did, he would surely spam him with random pregnancy facts. Helping his best friend, he thought. Yeah right. He found it extremely irritating. Now that he thought of it, he knew so much idiots. He facepalmed.<p>

Sebastian walked out of the manor in a rather fast pace. ''Pluto!'' The dog whimpered and backed away. Sebastian sighed deeply and massaging his temples, took care of the mess. He had Finnian go get some new trees, and had Bard put a collar on Pluto. The dog obeyed and sat there with shame, as Sebastian fixed the many holes in the ground and picked up and threw away the ripped up debris.

Back in his drawing room, Ciel paced around, thinking of the speech he was to write for Funtom. A cold, spine chilling wind blew in, and he walked over to the window to close the window.

When he turned to close the window, He saw Sebastian. ''That idiot of a dog…'' he mumbled under his breath. The butler saw his master looking out from a large window on the second floor. Ciel was to shout back an order for him to hurry it up when a sharp pain hit him. It spread throughout his body. ''S-sebastian!'' The boy cried out. The demon did not hear his master's cries, but immedatly he knew something was wrong by the stinging pain on the contract on his hands. And by then the young master was on the ground, cringling, and cold sweating. Sebastian had rushed in. ''Bocchan! Whats wrong?''

The 3 servants dropped what they were doing when the saw the butler in black shout, ''The young master's in trouble!'' and headed for the drawing room where the earl was as well.

''Y-Young master!''

Mey Rin screamed.

''Call Ms. Ally!'' Bard shouted

''Ms. Ally? Isnt she the tailor? We should call the doctor!''

''No, I heard that Ms. Ally is now our doctor as well. She has quite the experience. I heard her husband is a doctor assistant! '' Bard turned to Sebastian. ''Isn't that right?''

''Yes, but call both of them, any doctor you can find, including Lady Rachel and the previous Earl Vincent Phantomhive.'' Sebastian looked at the note Ciel had written, stuck on the side of the dark, wooden oak desk.

''The earl's parents, you mean? Right away Sebastian-san!'' Mey Rin scrambled away.

Sebastian and Bard carried Ciel to his bedroom, where he was still cringled up and panting. He looked like a roly poly, clutching his knees. Sebastian sat next to him and stroked the boy. Bard went out to get a wet towel, and Finnian stood next to Ciel. He was obviously sweating hard, nervous, and confused. ''What's wrong, Sebastian?''

Sebastian looked at Ciel calmly, and kissing his lips, he replied, ''The baby's here. Earlier then expected, but it's here.''

When they reached awkward silence, Sebastian broke the ice. ''Bocchan. Eh, no. _Ciel_.. here's some news you might enjoy. The baby's… a girl. I can tell.'' Sebastian paused, then added matter of factly, ''Echo it is.''

Ciel nodded his head. They didn't need to go into discussion about baby names anymore. He certainly was not in the mood of debating.

20 long minutes later, the now newly hired Mrs. Ally as doctor/tailor arrived with the nearest doctor they could reach that was willing to go to the patient's house instead of them going, arrived at the manor door, frantic, but excited. They had along with them, Rachel Phantomhive, Ciel's beloved mother, and his father, whom he had always looked upon, Vincent Phantomhive.

''We're here. How are you doing?'' Mrs. Ally asked Ciel. Reciving no reply, Mrs. Ally answered herself. ''Hang in there, honey.''

The doctor, they found, was Mr. Norman. He respected the Phantomhives and were honored to be asked to help. He was no professional doctor and had just graduated from medical school, but he knew quite a few things that can come in handy. ''Lay on that bed over there.'' The man in the white, pale coat smiled. He was gentle and warm.

''We're here, my love. Oh, I wished you'd told me sooner.'' Rachel frowned, ''Did you think that I might be against you…. Getting pregnant?'' Vincent came over and wrapped his arm around his wife. ''Well, we're not. She isn't anyways. I'm still a bit confused here. So explain everything to me later.'' He winked, and let go of Radchel so she could lean down and hug her son.

Ciel softened at his mother's hug, as he haven't hugged her or talked to her in ages, and he was glad they were all here. ''I will.'' He managed to sputter out.

The doctor had finished getting out his stuff, and asked kindly, ''May all visitors head out.'' The room emptied, and soon only consisted of the doctor, Mr. Norman, Ms. Ally, whom had been asked to be an assistant, and Sebastian. ''Should the butler leave?''

''N-no…'' Ciel mumbled, ''At the very least, I want_ him_ to be here.'' Sebastian bowed, and sat down on a chair next to the bed Ciel was laying on. The doctor got out the instruments, and Ms. Ally put on her glove, and got some towels just in case of any mess. The pain became stronger and more painful.

Ciel clutched his butler's hand, and said said between pants, ''S-sebastian…I'm…'' He did not want to admit this. ''I'm...scared.''

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaa~~~~ <strong>

**... Ciel admitted he was scared. Oh, what have I done to his pride? :'D **


	4. Meeting

**Author's note:**

**I'm so sorry for the confusion. Ciel's parents are definitely dead, and it was a huge mistake to try to make them alive ok**

**Basically what Ciel means is that he's going to visit his parent's grave, because despite his unemotional persona he still has a sentimental streak in him.**

**I'm also very sorry for not updating in like, one and a half years.**

**BTW. THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER KUROSHITUSJI II. MEANING, YES, ALOIS AND CLAUDE ARE IN THIS, THEY'RE NOT DEAD (AS MENTIONED IN BEFORE CHAPTERS). CIEL IS SIXTEEN IN THIS FANFICTION.**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter~~ I hope you all like it, and if you do, please please review/favorite/follow this story. Every five reviews/follows/favorites I'll update a new chapter. How does that sound? J Thanks for reading **

* * *

><p><em>''N-no…'' Ciel mumbled, ''At the very least, I want him to be here.'' Sebastian bowed, and sat down on a chair next to the bed Ciel was laying on. The doctor got out the instruments, and Ms. Ally put on her glove, and got some towels just in case of any mess. The pain became stronger and more painful.<em>

_Ciel clutched his butler's hand, and said between pants, ''S-sebastian…I'm…'' He did not want to admit this. ''I'm...scared.''_

Sebastian flinched at the touch, not out of disgust, but because he was caught off guard, which is a rare thing. He was always very composed, calm, and prepared for the impossible. But, he surely wasn't expecting _this. _He wasn't expecting Ciel to want him to stay, to hold his hand for comfort. Ciel rarely showed emotion, other than irritation, and he definitely didn't show fear. Fear was a sign of weakness, a vulnerability that Ciel never allowed himself to show.

But here he was, whimpering on the bed, in labour, clutching Sebastian's hand as if his life depended on it, and admitting that he was scared. He almost never saw his master in such a vulnerable state.

The last time he had saw him cry or even show fear was when his parents died, he'd been tortured, and they first made the contract. Even then, Ciel was more angry and full of the need to have revenge then sad and scared.

What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to comfort him? Was he supposed to pretend he never heard Ciel say those words and never speak of it again? He knew his bocchan would definitely pretend nothing had ever happened, because he didn't want to seem weak.

Instead, Sebastian didn't move his hand and let his master clutch it tightly. He gave back a comforting squeeze as well.

**October 6****th: ****Funtom Staff Meeting. **

Four days ago, on the 2nd, Echo was born. She was a premature baby, came a few days earlier than she was due. But she was a healthy, energetic, and loud little baby. Echo was half human and half demon, most likely the only one of her kind. Hybrids like her were unheard of.

Echo was smart, her brain was extremely advanced for a four day old baby like her. People who didn't know of her demon blood would have thought she was a prodigy child. Perhaps even compare her to Einstein.

At four days old, she developed like a demon. She could speak a few words, and seem to understand what the people around her were saying. When Ms. Ally suggested that she have her shots, just incase of flu or chicken pox or any illness to Ciel, Echo started to cry and kick, refusing in her own way. Although, there was no way she could've known what shots were. Echo could also crawl by herself now, something impossible for human babies at the age of four days old, but normal and expected for demon babies of the same age. Demon babies grew very very fast. They were able to walk by around 2 or 3 weeks, and could talk, although not fluently, by then.

Of course, Echo had human traits too. Her abilities as a demon were limited. She couldn't shift into other forms like her father, Sebastian Michaelis, could. She could only stay in her human body. She's also not as ''immortal'' as him. Full demons like Sebastian were hard to kill, but not impossible. Claude had died, but that was only because he had suffered from a bad injury in a fatal organ with a demonic sword. However, Echo had inherited the ability to move very fast from her father. That seemed to be the only physical ability she had that was demon-like.

Like Sebastian had predicted, Echo's appearance was a combination of both his and Ciel's. She had beautiful purple orbs, reflective and bright like her ''mother's'' sapphire ones, but also dark and pure like her ''father's'' red eyes. Her head was bald, except for a few strands of hair that were ivory black.

Now, she lay in the crib that Sebastian had set up in CIel's bedroom. She was asleep, taking her afternoon nap. Sebastian walked into the room, checking on Echo, then walking out and shutting the door. He walked swiftly to his master's office, where he was getting ready for the speech for Funtom's Clothing line's Grand Opening.

''Boccan, are you ready to leave? I have the carriage prepared outside already.'' Sebastian asked Ciel, as he walked into the office and saw him sitting at his desk, fumbling through a bunch of paperwork.

''Yes, let's leave. I want to go to the flower shop to pick up a bouquet and then visit my parent's grave after the meeting.''

Ciel rarely visited the grave, so this was a surprise. ''Of course. Now, let's get going. Would you like Echo to come along?''

''No, let her sleep., besides, we can't let any more people know of this''

To other people, it was wrong, unethical. He was a servant, and Ciel was an Earl, the head of the Phantomhive family. Besides, he was engaged to Elizabeth.

Thinking of Elizabeth, he felt his head hurt. He hadn't told her about Echo yet, and he hadn't figured out how to break the news. How could he just go up to her and say, ''_hello lizzy, I'm gay and I've been having affairs with my butler, who also happened to get me pregnant because apparently demon semen is magical and oh yeah the baby's born four days ago. surprise_!_'' _

As if reading his mind, (but Sebastian had denied having telepathic powers) Sebastian said, ''Don't worry about Lady Elizabeth. We will just tell her that Echo is Mey Rin's baby niece, and who will be staying here in the mansion because her parents can't look after her.''

Ciel shook off his thoughts, grabbed his cane, and walked out the door of his office and headed for the front door. ''Whatever. Let's leave. We're late.''

The meeting was held in a small, grand looking room with a centre stage. Ciel casually walked into the room, with his cane to support him.

The people in the room, merchants, business men, and employees of the company, all quit their chatter and turned their heads to see the Earl and CEO of Funtom walk in.

Ciel walked on to the stage with perfect posture and finesse. He was short and petite, but he acted nothing like a child. He was mature, and serious. It was almost hard to believe he was only 16.

Whatever doubt the people in the room had about their boss being a mere child had all disappeared.

Sebastian stood at the door, waiting for his bocchan as Ciel began to recite the speech he had written for him to introduce the opening of the clothing branch.

He looked at the crowd, scanning for anyone dangerous or suspicious. Sometimes people try to attack, hurt, or kidnap the Earl, but now that Sebastian is the one in charge of looking after Ciel, what happened with Azzurro Vanel is definitely not something that will be repeated. Sebastian caught something moving by the door near the back of the room, something yellow and frilly, he suspected it was a dress.

However, Sebastian had personally looked over the list of the attending people, and the only woman on that list was Madam Blakemore, who was here with her husband.

Now very suspicious, Sebastian went to the opposite door, expecting to find someone uninvited, maybe to cause trouble. It's not like it never happened before. But instead, he found Elizabeth Middleford.

''Lady Elizabeth, excuse me for asking, but what are you doing here?''

Elizabeth giggled, ''I'm here for Ciel, of course.'' She pouted. ''I haven't seen him for so long. Has he been ignoring me? I told him about Viscount Druitt's Halloween masquerade ball but he still hasn't told me if he's going. Not only that, he's not even replied to if he's going trick or treating with me. Sometimes I wonder if we're even engaged? Anyway, I heard from my mum that he was holding a meeting here today, so I came!"

_Of course she's here for Ciel. _Sebastian sighed inwardly and said, '' I'm sorry Lady Elizabeth. Ciel is busy, he has a tight schedule for the entire day. However, I will make sure to transfer your message, and I'll contact you asap with his answer.''

''But, I want to stay with Ciel. I want to spend the day with him. Can I go with you guys?''

''You are welcomed, however, after this meeting, he is headed to meet Lau, then he is headed for another meeting, then to the company for paperwork , then another meeting, and then the Undertaker.'' Sebastian smiled slightly, making up Ciel's schedule as he goes along. He's sure he wouldn't want Elizabeth following him to the grave while he pays his respects so he's trying to make her go home by making his day seem as boring as possible.

''As you can see, Earl Phantomhive is very busy. He has a lot of work to do since today is the grand opening of Funtom's clothing line It's a big day and he needs everything to go right. I promise I will tell him about the ball and trick or treating and get back to you with affirmative answers.''

Elizabeth considered slightly. ''Allright. Tell him I said hi!"

Sebastian nodded and bowed slightly, and lead her out to the front door, where her own carriage was waiting.

As he walked back into the meeting room, he could see the meeting was coming to a close. Ciel summarized the new products and the new stores that were opening, and the expectations he had for them. Everyone clapped and got their things ready to leave.

Sebastian lead Ciel to their horse carriage and helped him in, then went to the front to drive the carriage. When they arrived at the flower shop, Sebastian opened his door for him and tried to carry him out, but Ciel waved his hand dismissively.

''Stop it. I'm not a child. I can get out of a carriage by myself.''

Sebastian nodded his head and bowed slightly, hiding his smirk. ''Of course, _Ciel.''_

Ciel growled at him. ''Don't call me that. I am your master.''

But Sebastian seemed to be in a playful mood, because he didn't stop. He let his hands linger down a little, so that it was at his waist. Looking around to see there were no one else on the street, he let his hands go under his shirt and he stroked his hips and gave it a little squeeze.

It was obviously making Ciel uncomfortable. Sebastian was enjoying it a little too much.

''Control your hormones, you demon. We're in public.'' Ciel hissed.

''When we get home then.'' He smiled his devilish smile,

''Just go get the fucking flowers.''

''Language, bocchan.'' His devilish smile doubled over.

''Fuck you.''

''Later bocchan, we're _in public'' _

Ciel turned around and gave him a death stare.

_If looks could kill. _

* * *

><p>smut next chapter maybe :))<p>

fav/follow/review if you like this story

if it gets more then five follows/reviews/favorites i will update.

thanks sooo much everyone for reading this you're all amazing o


End file.
